


we fell in love in (june)

by ranchfingers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchfingers/pseuds/ranchfingers
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Mioda Ibuki





	we fell in love in (june)

The sky was a bright blue and the sun was high in the heavens. The trees were radiating in the brisk  _ nothing _ of the day. Flowers were blooming into many colours—: red roses, yellow tulips, white orchids, and the smile that playfully danced across her lips. Her eyes lit up, and the pink almost looked like a glowing magenta in contrast to her rose-tinted cheers. Her fingers danced through her hair and she playfully tooled them around the strands. Her shoulders were exposed by the fluorescent top and there were a few small freckles that danced across her sun-kissed skin.

_ “Ibuki thinks that parks are like..the perfect date!!” _

On the other hand her icy eyes were piercing like diamonds, seen in the right light through her sunglasses. They were still staring straight at her and her head turned to the side, her lip gloss shining and the volume of her hair shifted, falling to the other side of her neck. Her nails patiently tapped against the side of her phone, and there was a small smirk on her face as they slowly dropped down, each one by one on the glitter case, and it was a comfortable environment. There was a rhythm which she couldn’t help but want to get up and dance to, and profess her love somewhere in.

_ “With the right people, yes.” _

Hands intertwined and a shock of cold air passed over both of them and they smiled. Her head cuddled into her chest, and hands loosely wrapped around her waist as she moved her own around her neck. Her breathing was even, and she was sure that hers was too. It was scary, but it was fun, and it was sweet. Soft lips met her shoulder and she stifled a small gasp. They kissed up to her neck until finally her rose-tinted cheeks, and soft lips.

_ “And then the lovers embrace _ .”


End file.
